Ikozu "Iko" Toriyama
Iko Toriyama is a character played by kingbirdy on the Global Trade Station Plus forums. He first appeared in the 2009 Winter Event "Castle Vonmoto". =appearance= Iko is tall, about 6 feet, with relatively pale skin. He has bright, intelligent blue eyes. His hair is a few inches long, spiked up with gel. He constantly dyes his hair, so it is always different, but it is most commonly purple. He is very fit, and you can see the muscles in his arms, big as a mandarin orange. He always wears jeans, no matter what. His shirt depends on how he feels when he wakes up, and whether or not any of his shirts are even clean. In that case, he just goes without. He usually wears dual straps across his chest for his pokeballs, which also support his backpack. (you can only see his hip pack in the picture) The hip pack is used to carry things he might need at a moments notice, like a pokeball. His backpack carries things that are more cumbersome, or that he might not need immediately, like his bike, however it is still very slim so that charmander can ride. His shoes are a simple pair of black sneakers. =personality= Iko is very intelligent, and likes to prove it. He is also well aware of his strength, but is modest about it, rarely bragging. However, when you make him mad, all his intelligence flies out the window, and he is perfectly willing to use his strength. Otherwise, he is sociable to a good degree, but he sometimes prefers to retire to the company of his pokemon. He is a born leader, so he will always try to take control of a situation, occasionally even if it is already under the control of somebody else. He is very headstrong, so he will not easily follow someone else. He can most often be found reading or socializing, rather contrary to the athletic type he looks. He also enjoys playing on the computer. =Biography= Iko was born and raised in Arasam. He never knew much about pokemon until one day, shortly after his 6th birthday, he came across a Charmander wandering around an alley beside his house. He got his dad, and his dad captured it and gave it to him as a late birthday present. He named his Charmander Nova, and from there, he played with his Charmander all the time, never putting it in it's pokeball, even in school. It quickly became his best friend. Later, when he was eleven, he decided he wanted a real pokemon team, so he went looking for another pokemon in the caves around Arasam. Eventually he came across a Cyndaquil, and captured it, naming it Flare. Soon after that, he lost interest in pokemon when he faced a crushing defeat at the hands of another trainer. While Nova was still his best friend, he gave up on being a trainer and entered a small depression for three years. Eventually, around when he turned fourteen, he beat the trainer who had beat him at eleven, giving him confidence, and bringing him out of his depression. Later, when he was fourteen, he went out to the rain forest at the base of the mountain with some friends, and ended up catching his Bulbasaur, Oshi, and his Squirtle, Giga. He rarely used his pokemon, but now he has decided to be a trainer. =pokemon= Nova *'Species:' Charmander *'Level:' 10 *'Moves:' Scratch, Growl, Ember *'Obtained:' Started With *'Ability:' Blaze *'Info: '''Nova is Iko's Charmander and his first pokemon. He came across Nova wandering down an alley when he was six. He got his dad and his dad caught the Charmander, and gave it to Iko. It is Iko's best friend, and never goes in it's pokéball, loyally following him around, often on his back. Nova regards Iko as his friend, rather than his trainer, but will still unquestioningly do anything Iko asks of him. He spends most of his time on Iko's back, or near him. He rarely leaves his company. He also ''loves Haban berries. *'Personality': Nova is very loyal to Iko, and is very eager to make other friends. He Is the leader of Iko's team, unofficially. Flare *'Species:' Cyndaquil *'Nickname:' Flare *'Level: '''5 *'Moves: Tackle, leer, smokescreen *'''Obtained: Started with *'Ability: '''Blaze *'Info:' Flare is Iko's Cyndaquil and his second pokemon. He caught it in one of the caves near Arasam when he was eleven. Shortly after obtaining Flare, Iko was dominated in a pokebattle, and gave up on being a trainer for almost four years. *'Personality': Flare maintains a quiet indifference, in stark contrast to what you would expect from the flames on his back. While most Cyndaquil's fires grow and shrink with their mood, his stays almost exactly the same at all times, except when he is sleeping, where it is very irregular. His personality started out very fiesty, but during a down period in Iko's life lasting three years, where Flare spent most all of his time in a pokeball, he slowly grew into his current state of mind. Oshi *'Species:' Bulbasaur *'Nickname:' Oshi *'Level:' 3 *'Moves:' Tackle, Growl *'Obtained:' Started with *'Ability: Overgrow *'''Info: Oshi was the third pokemon Iko caught. He caught her, along with Giga, in the rainforests at the base of Mt. Carello on a camping trip with friends when he was fourteen. He occasionally stays out of his pokeball, but only when Iko isn't busy. *'Personality': Oshi is also close to Iko, though not so much as Nova. Whenever Iko has spare time, he lets out Oshi. Giga *'Species: '''Squirtle *'Nickname: Giga *'Moves: '''Tackle, Tail whip *'Obtained: 'Started with *'Ability: Torrent *'Info:' Giga was the fourth pokemon Iko caught. He caught him, along with Oshi, in the rainforests at the base of Mt. Carello on a camping trip with friends when he was fourteen. *'Personality': Giga doesn't like Iko. He finds injustice in his capture, calling it "abduction". He acknowledges that his problem is not with Iko as a person, but more as the one who caught him. Otherwise, Giga is sociable, but occasionally he tries to convert other pokemon to the belief that trainers are bad, with mixed results, ranging from agreement from one Cubone, to being hit by Nova. =Items= *16 pokeballs * 2 premier balls *bicycle *PokeGear *town map *super rod * sprayduck *poffin case *4200 Poke money Category:Characters